Creepypasta the Fighters/Pyramid Head
Bio Pyramid Heads are monsters that live in the realm of Silent Hill. Pyramid Head himself appears as a large man in dirty gloves and a butcher's apron as well as a metal, pyramid-shaped helmet on top of his head. Pyramid Head appears in the mythology of The Order as an executioner figure, seeking out and killing those whose crimes go unpunished. A painting in the Silent Hill historical society suggests that executioners under the control of The Order once wore a similar pyramidal helmet. Powers/Weapons Pyramid Head has superhuman strength, and carries around a large a large two-handed sword referred to as the "Great Knife", though he sometimes uses a spear. In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp, tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Movelist Special Moves *Headbutt - Pyramid Head headbutts the opponent. *Great Swing - Pyramid Head swings his Great Knife upwards. Doing it again makes him swing it downwards. *Creepy Crawlies - A carnivorous insect crawls from underneath Pyramid Head and attack the opponent's feet. *Great Lunge - Pyramid Head lunges forth holding his spear. *Dissolve - Pyramid Head falls apart and appears behind the opponent. *Throw - Pyramid Head lifts the opponent by his/her throat, hurls him/her up, and whacks him/her with the Great Knife as he/she falls. *Reverse Throw - Pyramid Head lifts the opponent by the throat, impales him/her with his tongue, and throws him/her behind him. Super Move *Judgment Pain - Pyramid Head's head glows, strengthening him according to how much damage he's taken, thus increasing when he takes more. Creepy Finishers *Day of Judgment - Pyramid Head swings his Great Knife, decapitating the opponent. As the head falls, Pyramid Head impales it on his spear, then lets out a victorious roar as he holds his spear aloft. *Bogeyman's Wrath - Pyramid Head gropes and lifts the opponent by the neck. He then grabs his/her chest and rips off his/her skin. As he/she screams, carnivorous insects crawl all over and devour him/her. Pyramid Head relaxes his arms when the insects disperse, revealing the opponent to be a skeleton. Friendship *Pyramid Head roasts a marshmallow on his Great Knife. Poses Intro *A loud screeching is heard. Pyramid Head then enters, dragging his Great Knife. He sees the opponent and then growls. Win *Pyramid Head holds aloft his Great Knife. Victory *Pyramid Head summons his Great Knife and impales it into the ground. Win Quotes **"Guilty." Arcade Mode Intro *Alessa was a young victim of a cult's mad beliefs. As she laid burned, yet alive, she harnessed her inner darkness to create a world in which she can torment her attackers. The apparitions in this world were monstrous, but none more so than the judging Pyramid Head. One day, Alessa got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. She decided to send Pyramid Head to help her defeat this god and punish anyone who got in their way. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, the power of the god coursed through Pyramid Head's body. Soon, the curse of Silent Hill was lifted and Mr. Creepypasta's realm started to fall. Pyramid Head's master, Alessa, did not mind this change. Soon, she would give her enemies the judgment they deserve. Notes *His Friendship is borrowed from Kabal. [[Category:Characters] Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters